


Red is the color of..

by shadowOrchid



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brothers, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Jason Todd - Freeform, Middle Child, New guy - Freeform, Nightwing - Freeform, Red Hood - Freeform, Red Robin, Sick Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowOrchid/pseuds/shadowOrchid
Summary: Tim Drake is the new kid, not at all what it's cracked up to be but in a way it was what he wanted. hard to prove ones mettle when his brother is a founder and all around perfect guy and the other who is too much of a bad-ass to give you the time of day and when he did it was never pretty and his adoptive father is the only person he had interest in..seriously had a home project dedicated to him. not weird at all.Oh, wait he had no spleen because he gave it up to bring back his project from the dead. fun stuff. that isn't weird at all.<-- insert sarcasm here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped in my head. not sure if It will stay on here because it is an idea lol

3:42 am

Was the first thing Tim's eyes landed. He slowly sat up in his bed hair in damp strands as he raised a hand to his forehead as nausea stirred in the pit of his gut. Dizziness quickly followed earning a puff of his chest then collapsed back down against his pillow. Not good. He practiced his breathing excises he'd learned through 'Bat-boot camp' he managed a few beats before he flew forward expelled the contents of his stomach in his hands then on his bedding. 

Definitely not good. He evened out his breathing the best he could before he got out of bed with all the flare of a sloth and made his way to the light switch. Forgetting how far away something so little a distance was. He turned on the light groaning as the dark room was flooded with a brightness Dick could carry in one pearly white smile.

He slid down against the wall as the room oozed and swirled. He closed his eyes resting his hands underneath his bent knees plunking his head down. Bile rose up in his throat forcing it down as best he could. On top of it all he felt like a boiling pot of water.

“Not good.” he muttered miserably. He ran both hands through his hair, lips curling upward in disgust as he felt how wet he was. He willed himself to get to his feet but the message didn't relay to his limbs, his mind like tar openly making him hate his current state.

He dug in his sleep short pocket to press a distress button, sure he wasn't on patrol but no matter how he cut it in his mind he was more than qualified in the distressed department.

He waited leaning his head back against the wall. Eyes closed he didn't care who it was to walk through his bedroom door as long as they walked through was all that mattered.

“Tim.”

Tim cracked open his eyes, taking in the deep voice...huh. Last person he expected and the last person he wanted, but who gives a rats what he wanted it was warm body who had the brain capacity that functioned better than his own at the moment.

Bruce knelt down beside his second youngest member of the family.“Why are you on the floor?”

Tim motioned his hand limply to the bed. “Ground 00...sorry.”

Bruce drew his attention away from the bed to Tim who closed his eyes once more. He didn't have to touch the teen to know he had a fever. “Any other symptoms?”

Tim rotated his pointer finger of his left hand in a circle. Miming the dizziness. Bruce concern deepened. 

“Can you stand?”

Tim's brow knitted together not at all pleased with the idea of getting to a upright position. “Tried. Failed..hence the floor.”

Bruce reached out to brush a few strands of hair that stuck to his forehead. Tim groaned as the room seemed to pitch in a gelatinous movement that had him calculate distance from floor to bathroom. He refused to have a encore display of what happened on the bed. He changed position and scrambled stumbled on his feet in the direction of the hallway.

He was semi-aware of being helped along the way barely making it in time to have a face full of porcelain to empty into. Man, Alfred will not have a good day, at least not on his account for the rest of the house hold this would just add another thumbtack on the board of 'cons' to jam in. Even in his fever filled brain he couldn't stop analyzing the heck of his situation as he looked for probable causes, food poisoning, most likely not. Alfred is particular with food safety more so than Tim would about his personal one. He wretched harder, ok stop thinking of food.. Ivy, nope, penguin, nope...Ras? Probably. Guy was either obsessed or a psychopath. Maybe..oh, gosh he felt like he should just toss his entirety in the bowl because..this was what he felt, every last inch.

Something cold was placed against his neck sending a ice shockwave through his burning skin. Couldn't decide if it was an act of compassion or torture. He heaved harshly again.

Bruce ran the back of his thumb across his brow as he pressed the cold wash cloth against Tim's neck. This was the third time in the last two months Tim had fallen ill, He knew out of all of his adopted children, Tim would be the last to take care of himself. Had iron work ethic, brilliant with OCD tendencies, and was never one to voice a complaint as he usually had an answer to solving any problem that came up. 

Tim blindly reached for the toilet handle and flushed. Nothing like the visual of vomit to inspire you to vomit. As his stomach muscles relaxed he dared to lift his head; no opening his eyes.

“You don't have to stay.” he weakly suggested wondering if it was possible of drowning inside a toilet bowl if one chose to.

Bruce removed the cloth wringing it out he ran it under the cold stream from the tap then ran it over Tim face earning a moan.

“You did take your meds, right?”

Tim crinkled his brow. Meds...bingo. “No..I didn't.”

A breath joined the air then he felt pressure on his shoulder. “Tim, you have no spleen.”

“Yep. I noticed. The scar isn't fo...” he didn't finish as he once more sent half digested food to a watery grave. He grinned at his current situation this was Jason. 

“What?”

Tim mentally slapped himself as he realized he said it out loud. He raised his hand up for the handle and yanked it down. “Sorry not thinking...straight.”

Bruce removed the cloth lower down Tim's neck. “Fever does that to you.”

Tim cracked open his eyes to see actually how close Bruce was. It was brave to be close proximity had to applaud his boldness. He only been at the manor for two and half years not long period of time when you think about it. He still wasn't sure if he was family or just a warm body that could do the finances, he jolted suddenly as pain slapped him back to reality. He brought a hand down to his stomach...that was different, what the heck was that about?

It didn't go unnoticed by Bruce who set down the cloth. “Tim? Whats wrong?”

Tim was searching the pages of his mind for an answer but another more prominent stab caused him to grimace as his stomach spasm. Grimaced and yelped. Not flu...worst in history if it-

Bruce quickly caught Tim as he collapsed from his position. 

“Tim. Tim!” he checked Tim over this escalated fast. “Dick! Alfred!”

The sound of a door being opened broke the night as steps hurried to his position. The first to a appear was Dick, grey sleep shirt and blue pjama bottoms, hair out of place however his blue eyes quickly adjusted to the scene before him. 

“Bruce?”

“I need you to get ice from the kitchen, now!” Bruce ordered as he turned on the tap for the tub.

“On it.” Dick confirmed brushing passed Alfred who entered the bathroom.

Alfred didn't hesitate as he knelt down beside Tim checking him over. “His breathing is erratic, pulse is thready, he needs..” Alfred looked back at Bruce. “How long has he had a fever like this?”

“Knowing Tim awhile” Bruce answered as Tim tossed his head weakly from side to side then blinked up to see another face above him...wait when did he get on the floor?

He went to move but annoyingly passed out again, but his annoying brain knew what was coming next ice bath or two to bring temperature down and then the most dreaded thing of all.

Lectures. That meant they cared, right?

Sure, he'll go with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! So, as requested. I am making a multi-chapter fic Hope you all like!

Tim cracked open his eyes to see a pair of boots tapping slightly against each other over a chair close to his bed. He saw the gray pant legs,than the dark shade of a gray shirt then up to a face blue eyes focused on his finger nails. Tim didn't think he moved but he did something to draw the eyes to him.

“You know, out of all the stupid things in the world to be stupid about, did it have to be your stupid health?”

Tim furrowed his brow, groaning at the question. “Is that a rhetorical?”

Jason moved himself upright. “I got a phone call from pretty bird, flapping up a storm at your poor choices. According to him you could have died.”

Tim opened his eyes wider. “Dick is melodramatic and over protective, Jason. You know that.”

Jason couldn't disagree with that. “Yeah, he can be a royal pain in the butt, you? Even more so, Dick is one thing but Alfred and Bruce they have been around the block so many times they know the path by heart.”

“They don't need to fuss. I've been through worse.” Tim breathed out raising a hand to his head. “They wouldn't do this if it were you.”

“Yeah, they would but I would fight them all the way.” Jason didn't miss the creased brow. “..What can I get you?”

Tim lowered his hand. “I..don't. A bucket?”

Jason stood and walked over to the side of the bed and lifted up a garbage can. “This do?”

Tim grabbed it from him and retched. Jason waited patiently tapping his foot against the hard wood floor. Tim gasped, spat and then flopped back against the pillows wincing sinking himself deeper into the blankets.

“Do you have your gun?” Tim asked against the comforter;jason cocked an eyebrow.

“Why?”

“So, you can shoot me.” a hard shiver went through Tim's body making him groan. “Better yet, give it to me and I'll do it myself.”

Jason frowned taking the can and placing it back down on the floor. He placed the back of his hand against Tim's forehead.

“I don't have a gun (lie) but ice I can get.” Jason stated.

Tim hated the thought of ice. “Do that and I'll hit you. I'm freezing.”

Jason didn't miss the shiver as Tim sank deeper leaving his black locks exposed. “I'll see if I can hunt down a thermometer. Be right back.”

Tim tipped his hand back and forth in the air. Jason made his way down the hall and into the bathroom, opening the medicine Cabinet scanning the shelf. He moved a aspirin bottle and picked up the blue and white thermometer he went to close the door then reached in and grabbed the aspirin. 

Coming back in the room to see the lump hadn't moved from when he left. He rolled his eyes. “Tim, need you to work with me and put this in your mouth.”

Tim shifted then held out his hand. Jason stared at his open palm not amused but placed the device in Tim's hand.

“Why are you here?”Tim mumbled as he sat up, the thermometer sticking out the corner of his mouth.

“I'm here.” Jason answered reaching out to adjust the thermometer straight. “Because, you're sick dummy.”

Moments later it beeped Tim removed it and handed it over to Jason. The second Robin read the numbers and huffed.

“102.00.”

“Not disastrous.” Tim muttered slinking back down the covers. 

Jason set down the thermometer on the end table. “I'll be back.”

Tim didn't reply making Jason second guess if he should just stay. Let Alfred come and do the assessing at lunch which should be happening in about twenty minutes. A cough puffed against the pillows, Jason pushed his tongue against his bottom teeth. Made his decision.

Later he found the butler busy over a steaming pot on the stove. “Smells good Alfie.”

“I hope it will ease Master Tim's stomach.” 

“Me too, not keeping much down.” Jason picked off an apple in the dish of fruit on the table. “I honestly, don't know why, he does it to himself, you know.”

“Yes, I did notice.” Alfred replied.

“Maybe he wants attention.” Jason said around the piece of fruit in his mouth.

“Master, Tim does not strike me as one who yearns for attention. He thrives in his solitude much like master Bruce.”

“Yeah, that is a cheery thought.” Jason swallowed. “I didn't tell him how long he's been nearly comatose in bed. Might stress him...or not.” 

Alfred hummed at the notion. He tapped the edge of the spoon against the edge of the pot. “Master, Dick will relieve you this afternoon if you so choose to leave. Either way he will be here.”

Jason shrugged. “I'll stick around just in case 'sickalot' decides to do something else self destructive.”

“Very Good.” Alfred stated. Dipping a couple ladle's worth of soup in a bowl then set it on a tray. “I will take over lunch.”

Jason nodded. “Oh, you might have to unroll him from the cocoon he is presently suffocating in.”

“Yes. Will do.”

)))))

Tim set down the garbage can. Wiping the back of his hand along his brow and found himself repulsed by the wet feeling. He lowered his hand down to the scar that was like an Achilles heel to his health, he didn't regret his choice despite his history, Bruce..he was apart of Dick, and Alfred, and Jason in some way. Tim, well, he supposed there was a bit of Bruce in him but that was because he just threw himself into Bruce's life. It wasn't like he didn't know what he was doing, he always does, but he perhaps miscalculated the time. A knock brought him out of his thoughts.

“I have brought you some lunch master, Timothy.”

Tim felt his nausea slosh as his stomach threw a tantrum at the idea of lunch. Tim groaned disappearing under his blanket which had become a double edge sword no doubt making his fever that much harder to calm down.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Come now. You need to keep your strength up.”

“No offence but pretty sure that is just prolonging the hell I'm swimming in. later Alfred, please.” came Tim muffled reply.

“Master Bruce has given me orders to take care of you this afternoon. I'd very much like to ease my mind to know that you have had nourishment.”

Tim moaned and groaned in a ooey gooey melting pot of blankets and he could possibly think this was the oddest way to go. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I'll try...later.”

A laugh. Seriously? He shifted glaring at what he thought would be the butler but was in fact Dick.

“Jason told me about this cotton manufacture.” he beamed.

Dick look like he just arrived still in his jacket and shoes. He eyed Dick wearily a dash of irritation in his blue eyes. “Sun called he wants his rays back.”

Dick's smile listened some. Then he looked at the bowl of soup signs of any consumption was the dried chicken noodle ring that crowned the spoon. He looked at the garbage can peeking in and sighed.

“Tim, you need to keep fluids up.” he stated as he picked the can up and brought it back to the bathroom. “You know I'm right.”

Tim tossed the comforter away from his upper half. “Yeah, I don't need the twenty-four hour reminder.”

A cupboard door opened and closed. Then foot steps. “Evidence shows that it's needed.”

Tim lowered his hand down to his mid section. Damn pain. “I-I could lose the lecture this afternoon.”

“Awe, but it's fun.” Dick answered as he entered the bedroom. “And it's evening.”

Tim blinked then looked over at his clock. Sure enough it's seven fifteen. “I honestly don't feel like I've wasted that much time.”

Dick set down the garbage can freshly made with a clean bag. Tim sniffed then looked at Dick “Is that..lavender?”

Dick looked at the can. “Well, yeah, I know how much smells get to you so I thought it wouldn't be so bad and heard lavender was calming and all that.”

Tim cocked an eyebrow. “So, you made me a floral barfing sleeping can?”

Dick blinked then looked back at Tim then laughed. “Well, I didn't say it was the best idea.”

Tim laughed then winced hand on his side clenching harder Dick stepped forward. “You ok?”

Tim tilted his head at him. “Stop concerning yourself, everyone just needs to let a guy be sick I'll let you know if I need help.”

Dick smirked. “You're adorable when your sick. I bet your stomping your feet in that little head of yours.” He reached over to pick up the thermometer. “Since you're somewhat not a bed burrito Take temp so I can tell Alfred you're indeed alive.” Dick seriousness edged forth. “As in now.”

Tim took it and placed it in his mouth. Dick looked at the pictures on the wall Tim photographed the kid was talented with anything he put in his hand. “When you're out of this bed we should do a family photo.”

The thermometer beeped Tim removed it and handed it back. “Random.”

Dick looked at the numbers and let out a breath. “103”

Tim felt a stab of pain then nausea as his head pounded. He motioned to the can, Dick handed it over right away. Dick waited for it to pass setting down the thermometer and headed back into the bathroom.

“I'll flavor the water something you like. Babs says it's a thing.” Dick came back with a glass of water. And a wet cloth. “I'm on evening duty until Bruce comes.”

Dick furrowed his brow as he approached Tim, staring into the bucket. “That lavender was a good idea wasn't it.”

Dick set down the cup on the end table. Tim grimaced then lifted his eyes back to Dick feeling annoyingly drained.

“Dick.”

“Yeah?” Dick answered with a smile than alarm shot through his system as he saw the one eighty.

Tim's eyes glazed over. “I..need help.”

Dick was by his side in an instant catching Tim as his eyes rolled back in his head. “Tim!” he gently shook him. “Tim! Hey.”

Dick quickly assessed. Eyes then landing on the can and saw a splash of red, Dick tore his eyes from the can then saw evidence of what transpired on Tim's lips. This was more than a case of flu. Dick shifted Tim in his arms then lifted him from the bed.

“Easy, Tim. Hold on.”

He cradled Tim against him and bolted out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's Block hit! dang nabit! :( but I did manage an update for this one. ^_^
> 
> Hope it was worth the wait. :D

The first Tim noticed was the cold, then the smell of rock and water..then the high pitched sounds echoing in the distance. Not his room. Check. He dared to crack open his eyes to see a hazy lump moving back and forth in front of him swallowing he closed his eyes then opened again to have that shape sharpen into a person. The last one he expected to see and the one he didn't want, perhaps if he played dead he wouldn't notice. All hopes were dashed when those green eyes landed quickly on him...turns out being discreet was not his strong suit.

“Well, replacement what did you do this time?”

Tim groaned, not in the mood and also for his discomfort as he felt tremors run down his body. He sank lower he needed to just sleep. Sleep was good. He closed his eyes but a tapping finger against his temple forced him to open to see a face inches away from him. He growled in irritation.

“Jason, just. Don't.”

“Bats said I need to inform him of your waking. How would you like him, angry and assertive or Angry and furious.”

Tim tugged the blanket higher to his neck tempted by the idea of self strangulation. He knew Bruce would be more than displeased with how he went from sick to clearly hooked to IV and wires attached to him.

“Replacement? Tim.”

Tim didn't remember zoning out...he just wanted sleep. Out of place for him but even his body was fed up with him.

“The inevitable awaits.” Tim notes to no one in particular.

Jason frowns scratching at his nose than sighed resting his hands on his hips. “You do realize you have a self destructive way that is passive as hell?”

Tim winces sitting up more at least in his mind his limbs felt like jelly in fact he felt like soup. “It's not as bad as everyone thinks.” 

Jason cocks an eyebrow gesturing a hand at the display before him. “This isn't what I would call good. You've been out cold or should I say hot for four days. If it weren't for Dick's quick thinking, you'd be six feet under, Bruce he has been himself but worse and to make things more cheerful Alfred had to head back to the home for family situation that left Dick placing me as supervisor as he and Bruce patrol and slash figure out how to not let you die. Both are sensitive in that area.”

'Dying wouldn't be a bad idea' Tim stirred in the back of his mind.

Jason grabbed a chair and dragged it over to the side of the bed. “Tim, what is going on?”

Tim gave a skeptical leer. “You're asking out of Intel to report back, you don't care really about what happens to me. Never did, never will.”

Jason could not deny that there was some truth but his feelings weren't the easiest thing to get through. He leaned forward. “Tim, this is serious as it gets you know your immune system is compromised. Period. You know every risk that comes along with it. It's a waste of time telling you this lecture.”

“What is your point?” 

“His point is that you have neglected your health these last few months and it is damn well a miracle that you are alive.”

Tim sank lower drawing the blankets over his head. the enviable arrived. Bruce approached the bed a wordless look from Bruce told Jason all he needed. He rose from his chair, patty Tim's side in a weak attempt of comfort before he left the area.

Tim listened. Maybe Bruce had left but that wasn't the case as he spoke. “Tim, look at me when I am talking to you. Please.”

Please? Bruce and please was hardly used. Ever. Tim started feeling hot and stuffy under the blanket he sighed and surrendered back into the openness. He avoided eye contact for a moment then faced his mentor.

“It's nothing t-” he trailed off as he received a disapproving glare his way. “It's the truth.”

Bruce shook his head. “Is this a type of self destruction. Something you can control?”

Tim mulled on the questions. One way someone could see it but..there was never just a one side to Tim Drake and everyone knew it. Self destruction is an exaggeration...maybe.

“It's bound to happen I could simply shake hands with someone and I'd catch something before I realized it. Nothing normal about this whole thing, so save your breath.” Tim stated wincing as he brought a hand down to skim across his chest.

Bruce studied his newest addition. Dick he could simply butt heads and hoof the ground and just fight out anything that was a problem. Jason, he was a simple tell it straight answer straight and shoot out an argument. Tim..he was stubborn but was able to give his reasons and have the smarts enough to support those reasons and simply shut down any kind of discussion. It was admiral at times, but also frustrating.

“Tim, talk to me.”

Tim furrowed his brow. “Why are you suddenly caring?”

“I..do care. Just not good showing it, it seems.”

“I'll save you the hassle. I will be on a broad spectrum anti-biotics no doubt sleep off the sickness than get back to being. 'Invisible' he thought but simply shrugged. “Just being. Go do what you have to to keep Gotham not going completely wild.”

Tim flinched slightly, so he thought as Bruce took hold of his hand. Seeing. Seeing was one thing, his shock, but feeling it was a new experience for them both. He looked away. Away he was good at, don't dwell on the negative it's exhausting and a terrible waste of energy. Energy. He didn't have maybe..maybe asking for help wasn't such a bad idea. Tim felt the warmth of Bruce's hand on his and knew he was safe but if he abandoned his morals his way that makes him tick. Than who was he? He could laugh. How pathetic he felt, self preservation truly was all he was banking on in the sticky pool heat and wires and tiredness that reached and settled in his bones; he was weak. If he knew it than Bruce would know it and Jason would sense it, Dick would understand and Alfred would accept it. Accept that he was the weakest out of all of them more so now than before after his understated sacrifice of his body for another. For Bruce.

Pressure brought him out of his thoughts he looked at his hand than slipped it away to rest underneath the covers.

“Bruce, I'm alright. Really.”

Bruce stared than looked at the monitor. “Tim, you know that this was dangerous. Out of all my children, you are..never one to voice a complaint or concern or just open feelings. You're a lot like me and it is not an easy thing.”

“Children?”

Bruce turned his eyes to Tim. “Yes. Though you aren't by blood you are still my family.”

Tim frowned. “...Maybe you should just stick to not being mushy. It's weird.”

Bruce titled his head. Tim felt another layer of discomfort. “I'll try not to be...a issue next time.”

Bruce shook his head. “Tim, you need to stop putting yourself below me or anyone else.”

Tim laughed. “I'm only telling-” 

Then quite suddenly everything was dark

Tim? Tim.

Tim groaned, blinked. Then after a brief moment of taken in his last baring threw up for the umpteenth time. Damn he hated this..well whatever this was. He felt tremors go through his body and squishy...squishy like a sea sponge. It was the only thing his buzzed out brain could come up with. A voice was speaking. Right his name. Should answer? Yes. Answer. How delayed would it be and who said his name? Does it matter answer Drake. Who was talking to him last? And were they here still or what time? God this was not a good sign.

“Tim.”

Tim squeezed his eyes shut than opened. Focus on the face. “Bruce?”

He felt a hand take his sweat coated one. He needed a shower or heck even an ice bath. Again.

“Bruce.” he managed again and than he felt the darkness take over. A familiar one. One filled of dreams and warmth. “I'm sorry, resume..tomorrow.”

)))))))

Jason handed Dick an ice pack to place on the back of Tim's neck. The older ran the back of his fingers against Tim's flushed cheeks.

“A seizure.” Dick stated sadly as he looked at Bruce who had replaced the saline bag. “His condition has escalated so rapidly. I should have taken him to a hospital.”

Bruce was deep in thought barely catching Dick's words. He looked at Dick. “This isn't your fault, we will take him until all other options are exhausted.”

“You know how to help him?” Jason asked.

“Tim has been on a half dozen Missions and meticulously keeps records of those missions the answers we need are know doubt here.” Bruce looked at Jason . “He is stable, with the help of all of us we will make sure he stays that way.”

“ 24 hour care will be applied.” Jason decided

“I'll take first watch.” Dick offered.

“No.” Bruce said earning a pained look from his eldest. He explained. “You need to head to Titan, he will have personal notes and belongings there as well.”

Dick relented. “Understood. Keep me updated.”

“Than I'll take first watch.” Jason announced. “Don't worry will update all of you of any changes. Alfred is on speed dial after all in case anything goes awry.”

Bruce accepted. Walking over to the stretcher. He planted a kiss on Tim's head. “You're not dying on us. Hang in there.”

With that everyone set off on their mission. Jason took a seat beside the bed taking Tim's hand in his hoping somewhere in Tim's unconsciousness, knew he wasn't alone.


End file.
